Viv
Viv is a synthezoid created by the Vision in his process to humanize himself through the creation of a family. The brainwaves of Viv and her twin brother Vin come from the combination of the brain patters of the Vision and Virginia, Viv and Vin's mother and Vision's wife. The Visions moved to Arlington, Virginia in order to facilitate Vision becoming the Avengers' White House liaison. The family became instant celebrities, with their neighbors constantly seeking pictures, which they shared online. This caught the attention of Eric Williams, who became upset that Vision would create a family that appeared to be happy, when the Williams family wasn't, as well as the fact that the Vision's brainwaves were taken from his brother Simon in the first place. Both Viv and Vin attend to school at the Alexander Hamilton High School in Fairfax, but they were assigned different schedules to help them assimilate their classmates. One night while their father was away with the Avengers, the Grim Reaper broke into the Visions' home, running Viv through with his scythe. Vin rushed to her aid, but he too was struck down. Virginia then flew into a rage and beat Eric to death in front of her wounded children with a cookie sheet on their kitchen floor.1 The Grim Reaper's attack caused severe injuries in Viv's neuro-spleen, leaving her in a catatonic state. However, the essential nerve receptors in it had phased to avoid further damage, and remained intangible. The inessential components that had remained solid were repaired by the Vision after three weeks of non-stop work. With the help of Tony Stark, the Vision harnessed enough energy to signal the nerves left incorporeal by the damage and join them with the rest of the repaired body, successfully bringing Viv back.2 Viv was left in a state of extreme distraught after the death of her lab partner Chris Kinzy, whose words of acceptance of Viv's synthetic nature had become etched in her memory.3 She later resented Virginia when she eventually revealed she had accidentally caused Chris' death,4 as the death of the boy happened when Virginia confronted his father Leon, who tried to blackmail Virginia into having her family leave their home using a video of her burying the Grim Reaper's body.5 Following the death of Vin6 and Virginia's suicide, Viv and Vision tried to carry on with their family life.7 Viv joined the Champions soon afterwards, alongside Ms. Marvel, Nova, Spider-Man (Miles Morales), the new Hulk,8 and Young Cyclops.9 Personality Viv is quite inquisitive and explorative, pushing the limits of her mind and body, this can however cause some awkward situations as her idea of what's normal and acceptable may be different to those around her, and while she is ultimately calm and passive, when provoked, she can unleash a great amount of emotion and anguish. She also tends to misunderstand sayings and situations and can take offence quite easily. Powers and Abilities Powers Similarly to her father, Viv possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from her artificial substance and metabolism. Viv's android body is supposedly a functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unknown synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient.1 *'Density Manipulation': The molecules in Viv's body are capable of separating or pulling themselves together, thus being able to control her density and solidity.1 **'Superhuman Strength': While Viv's strength is above human, increasing her density will additionally increase her strength.1 **'Intangibility': Viv can control her density to pass a part or all of her body through solid objects.1 **'Flight': When at a minimum mass, Viv can fly through the air weightlessly.1 Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on Viv's brow absorbs ambient solar energy that her body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants.1 Computer Brain: Viv's brain is a multiprocessor computer, which enables her to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them. This way she can be constantly connected to the Internet,8 and even act as a Wi-Fi hotspot.9 Notes *Viv was programmed to act like a 16-year-old.6 *Viv uses 'Vision' as a last name. Trivia *Viv's Wi-Fi password is "evenanandro1dcancry,"9 a reference to the famous scene from Avengers #58 when Vision breaks down in tears after being accepted into the Avengers' ranks accompanied by Goliath's narration that "Even an android can cry!" Gallery Champions (2016-) -1 Page 20.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 21.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 25.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 29.jpg Champions (2016-) -1 Page 31.jpg Champions (2016-) -3 Page 4.jpg Champions (2016-) -3 Page 5.jpg Champions (2016-) -3 Page 6.jpg Champions (2016-) -3 Page 9.jpg Champions (2016-) -3 Page 21.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 9.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 10.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 11.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 12.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 15.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 16.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 18.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 19.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 20.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 21.jpg Champions (2016-) -5 Page 22.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love